My Sweet Master
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Sasuke is an exterminater for a farmer to kill pest, one day he comes upon a cage with an addorable fox stuck inside unable to kill the cute little fox he brings him home. The fox does something special at night.Sakura bashing! Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

We Don't own Naruto

Sasunaru

* * *

Yelping could be heard along with the rustleing of dry leaves as a furry little orange fox scuried around the confinment trying to find a way out of the cage he had been tricked into. If those stupid strawberries didn't look so delcious at that moment he wouldn't be in this mess.

Sasuke sighed a bit, his mission was to check the traps and kill any animals that could harm any farmers animals, he sighed softly then blinked hearing a bell ring signaling an animal caught, he walked to it Kunai out then stopped, he blinked looking over the fox

The fox stopped dead in his tracks seeing the dark hair boy. 'I'm dead. I'm so dead.' The fox thought to him self cursing him self for getting in this position. He slowly moved closer to the boy his paws on the cage letting out a low murring sound hoping to at least get by or out by acting cute.

Sasuke knelt down to the fox "Hey... your... Your gonna get in trouble if you stay in there" he opened the cage reaching in pulling the fox out "I'll take ya home and feed ya" he put the fox in his coat smiling faintly

The fox blinked as he poked his little fuzzy head out of the boy's pocket making a soft purring sound. 'he's going to feed me.' The fox was excited about this now as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke started walking home petting the fox as he did so "You know I never seen a blue eyed fox before"

The fox sank into the pocket a little hearing him his ears perking up slightly.

Sasuke walked home then smiled setting the fox on the couch "Want some fish?"

The little fox was to busy looking around the room his large blue orbs absorbing everything in his new surrounding.

Sasuke smiled petting him then picked him up carring him to the kichen.

The fox wiggled around crawling up onto the boy's shoulder his little tail wagging quickly as he started to inhail the sweet scents. Sasuke smiled softly setting him on the counter as he went into the fridge taking out some fish, he set it down for him "eat up"

The little fox looked up to him as he sat on the counter for about a minute before leaning down going to town on the fishies. Sasuke smiled softly then made himself a sandwhich "So where did you come from little one?... Sorry about the mess... I dun have people over... Ever.. your the first living thing aside from me to enter my house since... since veryone... died..." The little fox lowered his head hearing that, he felt bad. The little fox scampered over to the older boy wanting to comfort him.

Sasuke blinked then smiled petting him "your very sweet"

The fox tilted his head smiling triumptantly at his words. But of corse he was he was special and sweet just like the strawberries that lurred him into the cage.

Sasuke smiled petting him more "Are you gonna finish your fish?"

The little fox looked over to his fish then back up to him before scampering off to his food dish.

Sasuke chuckled a bit petting him "So soft"

The little fox blinked. 'I hope he's not wanting my fur.'

Sasuke smiled then pulled back "It looks better on you then some crazy rich lady"

A knocking could be heard on the raven haired boy's door then a cheerful laugh as the door opened. "Sasuke-kun you weren't there fo-..." The girl stopped eying the fox that just blinked back at her.

Sasuke glared at the girl "Ever heard of waiting till someone let you in... get out"

"What's this thing doing here?" The pink girl got closer to the fox that backed away his ears back.

'What the hell is that thing?!' The fox yelling in his head. 'I'll fuckin show you bitch!' The fox growled leaping toward her.

Sasuke growled catching the fox holding him close "He's mine and if you don't leave my house now SAKURA I'll make sure you know what pain is"

The girl folded her arms huffing. "You know you can be so rude sometimes Sasuke-kun!" The girl turned heading outside. "You know we can't keep pets."

Sasuke snorted "If your training them in Ninjitsu you can"

The fox blinked looking up to him. 'Ninjitsu?'

The girl looked back scornfully. "You better keep him outside so you don't get into to much trouble."

Sasuke glared at her "Get out of my house!"

The girl grumbled as she slamed his door closed. The little fox peaked up at him blinking. Sasuke sighed softly petting Naruto. The little fox let out a low purr closing his eyes. Sasuke sighed smiling "Looks like we'll both be getting in trouble The little fox's ears lowered hearing his words.

Sasuke chuckled "Oh well... Lets go to bed ne?" The fox nodded lightly cuddling into his arms purring still. Sasuke smiled setting him on the bed then began undressing. The fox began to blush the same color as the strawberries he had eaten in the trap. Sasuke got into bed in just his boxers. The little fox climbed over the mountians of bed sheets to the pillow beside Sasuke's head. Sasuke smiled peting him as he drifted off to sleep. The little fox let out a little yawn curling up into a ball covering his nose with his bushy tail. Sasuke blushed falling asleep

The little fox was under the covers his little legs streaching out beaneth the blankets. Sasuke yawned a bit getting up rubbing his eyes, he sighed taking off his boxers and walked to the bathroom. The little fox poked his head out from under the covers, but this time he wasn't little, he still had his ears and red bushy tail, but he was human.

Sasuke walked back after going to the bathroom then stopped his eyes wide. The boy's brown ears flickered at the footsteps the raven haired boy made a smile sliding across his lips.

Sasuke blushed a beat red covering his lower area "Who the hell are you?!"

The fox's ears went back hearing the boy's voice rise soon he was sitting up in bed the blanket sliding down his bare chest his tail wagging slightly.

Sasuke blinked eye wide at the tail "My god.. your.. the fox?!"

He smiled brightly. "Thank you for adopting me."

Sasuke blushed "Eh?"

The fox's ears went down slowly. "... You took me in as a pet... So you adopted me..."

Sasuke blushed more "But.. y-your human!"

"... Only at night..."

Sasuke looked him over "Your... Got.. a good.. body"

The fox tilted his head to the side a little confused, but smiled anyways. "So am I still to stay with you master?"

Sasuke nodded slowly blushing. The boy smiled brightly his bushy tail wagging rapidly.

Sasuke walked to the bed sitting down. The little fox moved over to him tilting his head. "Your naked master did you know that?"

Sasuke blushed a beat red nodding his member harder "H-hai"

"Are you sick?" The boy asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke shook his head "Lets just sleep..."

"Ok." The boy settled down in the bed nuzzleing the pillow that smelled like the dark hair boy. "... Will I get to where clothes like you?"

Sasuke blinked "If you could stay in that form for a longer time"

"... It's only at night though..." The boy looked sad.

Sasuke blushed "So.. at night we'll both be naked.. ok?"

"Why I think its cool to where clothes though..." The fox pouted.

Sasuke blushed noddig "Then go get some from my drawer

"... I don't want you to see me though." He looked away.

Sasuke sighed laying down pulling the cover over him "GO"

The boy jumped quickly heading across the floor fumbling to get the drawer open then a pair of boxers on that barely came up behind him because of his fluffy tail.

Sasuke yawned fallign asleep. The boy moved to the bed climbing up on top of the boy sitting on his lap. Sasuke jumped away his hard member pressing into the blanket pressing into Naruto's gut.

The boy jumped startled by how the boy had acted. "You didn't mind me sitting on you before."

Sasuke panted a bit "N-no.. tis fine"

"... Ok so I can lay on you then?" The boy tilted his head.

Sasuke nodded slowly. The boy smiled brightly as he laid beside him his head on the boy's chest his ears back as he let out a low purring sound.

Sasuke shivered moving his hips slowly. The fox's ears flickered as he watched what he was doing.

Sasuke shivered moaning softly feeling the blanket rub his member. The boy watched him thinking he was in pain now a small whimpering coming from his lips. "... Master what's wrong...?"

Sasuke shivered "N-nothing"

"... Then why are you acting so funny?" He sat up looking at him worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head "Ignore it"

"... I can't I'm worried about you master." The boy looked at him sadly.

Sasuke jumped Naruto pinning him down "My cock is rock hard"

The fox blushed a dark red not really sure what he was talking about. He started to squirm beneath him his tail between his legs.

Sasuke panted "I'm in heat"

"... I thought that was animals that did that..."

Sasuke shivered "I put it that way for you to understand"

"... Oh." He blushed lightly looking to him still.

Sasuke sighed.

"... Do you need me master...?"


	2. Gently Licks and Suckling

A/N: Omg We never imagined so many people would love this story thank you so much for your kindness we will do are best to please you. -bows.- thanks again are precious fans!

* * *

The fox was on all fours lapping at the warm white liquid a murr escapped his lips as he lapped everythig he could. Sasuke panted softly kneeling on the floor watching the fox lick at the warm liqid, through half open eyes, he closed his eyes his breath in short pants as he reached down petting the foxes fur "So soft..." The fox melted into his hand rubbing against it his tail wagging happily. 

Sasuke shook his head panting more laying back panting "Alright you win... Take as much as you want" The fox let out a low growl of triumph as he continued until he lapped up the last of the warm liquid a white ring around his small nuzzle.

Sasuke glared at the fox "I'm waaay to tired to take the milk away again... brat" The fox smiled slyly as he tipped the bowl over onto its belly playfully sitting on top of it on its hind legs.

Sasuke got up stretching and yawning "I'm going for a shower.. then i'm getting dressed.. then we'll train ok?" The fox nodded lightly as he got up ready to follow him into the bath like a loyal dog.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom and undressed blinking at the fox "You want to join me?"

The fox jumped up on the edge of the tub struggleing a little to get up eventually able to he sat on the side of the tub looking in. He jumped down seeing the drops of water coming from the monsterious silver mouth of what looked to him like a bird. Sasuke chuckled putting the plug in then started the bath undressing from his boxers

The fox leaped back from the water to the end of the tub smacking the water that came coser. _'Oh my God its sick its leaking everywhere I got to protect my master from it!'_ The fox's mind started to race as he tried to get up on the edge of the tub trying to keep him from getting in.

Sasuke got in then sighed picking Naruto up "Stop that and let me bathe... I'm covered in the milk you spilt on me this morning" The fox stayed up in his hands not wanting to touch the leaking birds fluids. Sasuke rolled his eyes setting NAruto on the floor out of the tub.

The little kitsune started running around the bathroom leaping up on the tiolet nearly falling in his bushy tail unfornetly hit the water which caused the young fox to leap on the sink and into the little hole his head peaking over now looking to the raven hair boy. Sasuke raised his brow at the fox then shook his head washing up "Dope" The fox letting out a low growl as he looked at the water. Sasuke rolled his eyes washing up. The little fox lowered his head as he laid in the sink his wet tail flicking the tiolet water at the raven hair boy.

Sasuke yawned laying back in the water relaxing. The fox sat in silence his eyes filled with sadness.

Sasuke sighed getting up "whats wrong?" The fox wouldn't look at him now his ears back as if he was feeling defeated.

Sasuke sighed drying off "Stop looking so sad... " The fox slowly looked to the boy moving over to the edge of the sink peeking at him.

* * *

Sasuke panted softly hiding in the tree waiting for Naruto to find him. The fox scurried around looking for the boy using his little nose to try to focus on his scent. Sasuke smirked knowing a ninja wasn't allowed to smell, knowing the fox wouldn't find him that way. The fox ran around more franticlly before jumping up on a stump sitting on his back feet as he began to yelp in a sad tone wanting the raven hair boy to come back. Sasuke sighed jumping from the tree "Stop crying." 

The fox opened his eyes a foxy sly slid across his lips as he leaped toward the raven haired boy. Sasuke sighed hugging him. The little fox licked his cheek softly.

Sasuke smiled chuckled shaking his head "h-hey that tickles!"

"Sasuke!" The pink hair girl came up the pathway with a basket of food the little fox let out a low warning growl.

Sasuke glared at the pathway then jumped in the tree's hiding holding the kit close

_'Let me go I want to scratch that bitches eyes out!'_ The fox yelled in his head squirming around as the girl yelled. "Come out I saw you Sasuke!"

Sasuke held him then whispered "scratch her once got it? make it count" He let Naruto go

The fox leaped out of his arms on the branch watchign the girl carefully like a predetor even though he was the size of a small kitten. He was going to make this count though he prepared for the attack wagging his butt in the air his tail up as he leaped down on the girl biting her shoulder hard drawing blood causing the girl to yell in pain.

Sasuke jumped down grabbing Naruto "What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything to him! He jumped at me and bit me!" The girl yelled at the raven hair boy the little fox bareing his fangs that dripped with blood. "I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensai about this! I'll have him exterminate that vermin like you were supposed to do yesterday!"

The little fox's ears went down as he heard the girl. _'So I was supposed to die...'_ He thought to himself as he rested his head on the boy's arm.

Sasuke glared at her letting Naruto go grabbing her throat pinning her to the tree "You do that.. and i'll make sure" he pulled out his kunai holding it near her groin "You never have sex." The girl struggled for breath as the little fox pulled on the boy's sock his eyes going to the setting sun. He really didn't want to transform and be naked in front of the girl.

Sasuke glared pulling back "Got it?"

The girl coughed hard nodding. "... Why does that stupid thing mean so much to you... You know your going to get in trouble for keeping that thing..."

Sasuke glared at her after picking Naruto up "Like I care.. he'll be my Ninja fox and he'll show off and be BETTER then YOU!" The little fox rested his head on the boy's shoulder the girl glaring at him.

Sasuke glared walking off petting Naruto. The little fox looked back at the girl sticking his tongue out at her as Sasuke carried the fox home.

Sasuke walked in the door then sighed setting him down. The little fox scurried off to the dresser drawer that was open digging threw tryng to find a pair of boxers to put on when he changed.

sasuke shifted a bit. The fox carried the pair of orange silky boxers to the bathroom where he soon came out wearing them in his human form. He had a sad look on his face though when he looked to the raven haired boy. Sasuke blinked at Naruto.

"... Was a supposed to be killed master like some sort of pest...?" The boy spoke in a sad tone looking down his hand resting on the doorway holding it slightly.

* * *

A/N: Ok we know how many people love us and this story so if you love us and I'm sure you do cause over 620 people have read this and have this on like 42 alerts and 14 favs also this is in like 3 C2's O.O I was like wow! So if you want to see the next ch. you better review or else. goal for our reviews it can even be a simple word like 'cute' and that will make our day so please reveiw. Oh and right now there are 30 reviews as I update this ch. 

Reviewers goal for next ch .

50 if you want a so-so

60 if you want a good time

70 if you want more angsty almost getting caught up in the moment.

80 if you want the cute little Naru fox to kill Sakura

All right my little minions review muhahaha! oh and I shall post how many reads alerts and favs to the story so you get a feeling for the joy we feel because of you wonderful fans!

Oh and in your reviews tell us what you want to see and maybe will use the idea I can already tell many want a nice juicy lemon I hope the little thing in the beggening pleasured you enough xD.

n.n Naru fox over and out!


	3. die!

As promised my minions for reaching your goal.

* * *

The little kitsune was lonely as he laid on a pillow on the couch his head resting on his front paws. _'What's taking him so long to come home... He said he'd be right back._' The dark haired boy in reality had only been gone for like five minutes, but it felt like eturnity for the young bored kitsune that rolled onto his back his feet up in the air acting like he was running. _'I hope master __brings me home something good at least.'_ Sakura glared walking into the house slowly, she looke around for the fox and Sasuke and relaxed a bit not seeing them. 

The fox jumped up hearing the footsteps he quickly hid himself amongst the sofa pillows watching his pray. Sakura walked to Sasuke's room then smirked a bit going through his drawers. The fox leaped down watching her quickly running off into the kitchen using the footstool to climb up onto the counter. The little fox was preparing himself for a battle. Sakura turned around putting some of Sasuke's clothes in her bag then jumped seeing Naruto "Oh.. its you."

The fox glared at the pink haired fened a little knife in his mouth. _"That Bitch!"_

Sakura glared "Where's Sasuke? you tell him I was here I'll nueter you!"

The little fox stepped forward shaking his head around holding the knife tightly in his jaws. Before she could block his attack he had stabbed the pink hair girl in the side.

Sakura screamed in pain falling on her knees "OW! You stupid little... Dieses filled, Varmen!!" The fox smiled triumphantly still holding onto the knife as he walked around the pink haired girl waiting for the perfect moment to attack her. Sakura glared reaching out to grab the fox. The fox moved out of her reach dropping the knife on the floor in the process.

_Sakura growled grabbing the knife bringing it down by Naruto missign him by an inch "FUCK!" _The fox leaped quickly toward her biting her wrist clamping down tightly. _Sakura screamed out, blood squirted out hitting the walls, she kicked Naruto off. _He landed across the room sliding across the floor hitting the wall. _Sakura growled grabbnig the knife walking to Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke walked in the house yawning "Oi Kitsune.. I'm Home" he walked up stairs to his room then froze at what he saw, blood covered the door walls floor roof bed.. EVERYTHING, there laid Sakura's dead body on the floor, Sasuke looked at NAruto eye wide "you.. did this?" 

The little kitsune looked up to him from the pillow on the boy's bed licking his bloodied paw.

Sasuke looked back at her body "Amazing.. I thought she was a demon with endless lives... Oh but of course you had to do it in MY room" He rolled his eyes "and here I got you some cool toys! guess you dun want them" He grabbed a sqeaky one sqeakying it smirking

The little fox stopped licking as he stepped forward as in a trance hearing the skeaking toy. _'It looks like a bowl or ramen.'_ The fox thought as he moved closer.

Sasuke put the toy in the bag "Your gonna clean this mess tonight... got it?"

The little fox frowned seeing him put the toy away his head tilting to the side_. 'I thought it was a good thing I killed her.'_ He thought before lowering his head sadly whimpering. 'I killed an interder...'

Sasuke blinked "Its good you killed her Kitsune.. But it would have been nice.. Not doing it in my room."

_'The bitch wouldn't move!'_ The fox yelled in his head pouting.

Sasuke patted him "Promise to clean up the mess?" he held up a sqeaky toy to bribe him

The fox let out a low growl jumping off the bed limping into the living room. The fox crawled under the couch laying quietly now.

sasuke glared a bit twitching "I'm not cleaning this mess you are!" The fox curled up in a little ball yawning tiredly as he nestled into a comfortable position falling asleep.

Sasuke sighed a bit glaring "Fine then you can sleep outside naked in the dark "He walked to Naruto. The little fox got up heading for the door to be let out his head low. _'I was only trying to make you happy master.'_ The boy spoke to himself.

Sasuke glared a bit opening the door "how about this.. I'll go out kill a fox you don't like and leave a huge mess in your room Baka!"

The fox looked at him sadly before running off into the forest. Sasuke slammed the dor then sighed walking to his room to clean the mess. The fox found a little place to rest in the woods hidden within some brush within a hallow tree.

-------next morning-------

Sasuke sighed waking up walking to the kitchen and opening the door for Naruto to come back in, he left it open as he walked to the fridge to find food, having cleaned the mess the night beforeA knock came from the outside of the dark haired boy's house a girl with black hair and silver eyes was moving around a little as she looked to see if anyone was coming. "Sasuke Kakashi Sensei cought a rabid fox this morning!"

Sasuke shivered dropping his apple running to the door opening it wide "A pretty yellow one with blue eyes?!"

The girl nodded looking down. "... I seen you training it the other day... I didn't know he was bad, but Kakashi said he was because of all the blood in its fur..." The girl spoke in a startled tone.

Sasuke shook his head running out not caring he was in only his boxers. The girl followed after him rather quickly toward the center of the village where the little fox was being held.

Sasuke ran to Naruto kneeling to him petting him softly "What where you doing Baka?!"

The fox wouldn't look at the boy anymore he had a collar on and a chained leash so he wouldn't escape.

Sasuke shivere "Naruto... Look at me." The fox wouldn't do anything, but growl at him.

Sasuke shivered at him then got up "Fine you want to die?!" he said tears in his eyes.

The girl looked down at the fox sadly. "... What did you do to him Sasuke he was so happy when you two were training..."

Sasuke glared "ME!? why am I the bad guy!? He's the one who killed the burgaler in my room! and left me to clean the mess till three hours ago!!!!"

"He was trying to protect your home for you... He's a pet he wouldn't understand what to do Sasuke..."

Sasuke glared "You'd be suprised what he knows" The little fox pushed him self up looking up to the boy sadly as the older man walked over.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi standing infront of Naruto "Don't you DARE touch him Kakashi!"

The man looked down at him. "Why are you protecting that fox he's killed someone in this village he even has the blood around his nuzzle still. "

Sasuke shook his head "He killed.. someone who came in my house with a knife.. and waited to ambush me a home... I was going to be killed.. the kit saved me!"

The older man just looked at him. "If I let the fox go you need to keep a collar on it with a name tag so if we catch it, it won't be extermanted."

Sasuke nodded slowly "Hai Sensei..."

The man moved over to the little fox now unlocking him from the chain. Sasuke sighed softly kneeling to Naruto. The little fox set up on its hind legs licking the boy's nose. Sasuke blushed picking him uo holding him close. The little fox cuddled close to the boy closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Sasuke walked back to his manshion sighing. The fox was sleeping quietly now purring against the boy's chest. Sasuke set Naruto on the bed sighing. The fox openned one eye peaking over to him. Sasuke yawned a bit sighing. The fox slowly crawled over to him resting his head on the boy's hand.

* * *

A/n: Ok so a few people have been saying theres is a lot of grammer errors or spelling errors I just want to tell you that can't be helped I don't have spell check on my computer. Ok think you here are your next goals for the next ch. 

100 if you want some cute fluffyness between them

120 if you want to see Sasuke tease Naru fox with a laser

140 if you want to see Sasuke give Naru human a human collar

160 if you want a cute little short story of Naru waiting for his master to come home

180 If you want Sasuke to try to give the fox a bath with lots of bubbles.

200 If you want Sasuke to try to give human Naru a bath with a few bubbles.

Stats om this story 86 reviews, over 2088 reads, 22 favs, and 64 alerts.

I just want to say ty loyal fans for reading and watchign us oh and I plan on making a naru fox one with a Gaara. I'm doing that with a fan of this story so if you want to do a fic with me just IM on yahoo under kaginuspet and I'll talk to ya if I don't answer add me.

n.n ok baby Naru out.


	4. Downfall of changing kitsune's

The fox sat glaring at the dark haired boy as he used his left paw to bat at the bell. 'This is so humilating.' The little kitsune that as he heard the bell he jumped startled hearing it.

Sasuke smirked, he thought since Naruto had left the mess, ran off and got in trouble, causing Sasuke to get in trouble, he'd make the foxes life with a collar a living hell, the pink collar wih a silver bell and \small purple ribbons on it "Hinata said it was so cute so I bought it"

The fox growled evertime that bell rang eventually rolling around franticly trying to lose the sound. 'What the fuck is that sound!' His mind raced as he darted around the living room trying to get away eventually getting him self stuck under the dark haired boy's bed.

Sasuke smirked evilly watching the fox, he grabbed the foxes bowl "Want some milk?"

The fox growled at him as he tried to get unstuck the only thing visible was his puffy tail.

Sasuke blinked then walked over pulling him free petting him softly "Lets get you some dinner"

The fox nipped at him not enough to hurt him, but playfully in a mean way.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Stop biting or we'll get a pretty pink muzzle to go with your collar"

The fox frowned as he looked down laying his head on the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled setting him on the counter filling his bowl with milk and another with steak bits and rice

The fox lapped at his milk quickly not caring if he made a mess or not. He moved over to the food laying down as he ate chewwing on the meat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling faintly then walked to his own meal and started eating

The fox let out a low yawn as he walked to the edge of the counter to the stoll jumping down to the floor heading off into the bedroom. The sun already starting to set outside.

Sasuke yawned a bit as he ate watching the fox. The boy didn't come out until he had changed into a human and was wearing some orange boxers. "Master I want my own clothes."

Sasuke nodded slowly "I'll buy you some tomorrow.. stores are closed" he said washing his dish

The blond headed boy got up on the counter sitting quietly watching him. "I don't like that collar... Oh by the way it broke." He held it in his hands triumpantly.

Sasuke glared "you need to wear it baka or your gonna get killed"

"I don't need it right now!" He grumbled folding his arms.

Sasuke sighed "I can't keep spending money on new collars" he walked off

The boy followed after him grabbing hold of his hand as his foxy ears went down. "... Then take it off before I change ok master?" The boy spoke sadly.

Sasuke looked at him then nodded slowly

The boy smiled faintly as he leaned in licking the dark haired boy's cheek.

Sasuke blushed then pushed Naruto onto the couch stratling him

The boy blinked looking up to him. "... Master?"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly.

The boy shivered a little as he whimpered.

Sasuke panted softly eaching into Naruto's pants pumping him slowly.

"... Master stop it..." He whimpered out trying to move away.

Sasuke shivered pulling back. The boy looked to him almost frightened by what he was trying to do. Sasuke shivered getting off him walking to his room feeling nothing much shame and guilt.

The fox followed after the boy scared he hurt his feelings. "... Master did I do something wrong?" He was really worried he'd never seen mating retuals especially with the humans.

Sasuke sighed "I'm going to bed..."

"Then I'll lay down by you." The blonde moved over to him resting his head on his chest.

Sasuke shivered abcking away "Please stop..."

The boy looked at him sadly. "... Master what did I do wrong I swear I'll do better next..."

Sasuke shivered "Its not you... Its.. I'm scared I'll hurt you.. just stop trying to cuddle in this form... Please..."

"... Why?" The boy questioned looking to him. "Do you not love me master?"

Sasuke frowned "I do.. love you..."

"... Then let me stay I promisde to be good..."

Sasuke sighed then nodded "Alright"

The boy moved closer to him resting his head on the boy's chest his ears slowly going down.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him smiling. The boy purred softly. "... I wno't cause you no more problems master..."

Sasuke blinked "What does that mean?"

"... I'll obey you..." He spoke softly. "... When I killed that girl the other day I thought you were proud of me..., but you didn't seem to care..."

Sasuke sighed. "I did... thank you for killing her." He kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

The fox boy blushed lightly. "... But when foxs kill things they don't clean it up because its a sign of how well they did protecting their territory..."

Sasuke sighed "But it stunk."

"... Oh I'm use to it though from learning how to hunt..."

Sasuke sighed.

"... I'm sorry I'm not a very good pet am I..." He sat up slowly looking down to him sadly his ears down his tail curled around him.

Sasuke sighed petting him "Your ok.. better then Kakashi's mutts."

"Is that the man who was going to kill me?" He tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke nodded his eyes closed "Mmhmm"

"... Why am I not supposed to be alive master?"

Sasuke blinked "You are.. who said other wise?"

"The pink haired girl said that..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "She's a hill billy"

"... What are those traps for then?" Titls his head to the side.

Naruto closed his eyes again. "Their for... catch animals... that wanna kill... the farmers... animals"

"... We only kill the animals because you guys are cutting down are hunting grounds..."

"... My mother died trying to bring food back to me..." The boy started to playing with the string of the orange boxers.

"... We only kill the animals because you guys are cutting down are hunting grounds..." Oh my Juliet... says: "... My mother died trying to bring food back to me..." The boy started to playing with the string of the orange boxers.

Sasuke frowned a bit pulling him close "Gomen."

"Why are you sorry I know you wouldn't kill." The boy licked the dark haired boy's chin tenderly.

Sasuke shifted "Uh.. yea."

The fox tilted his head watching him carefully now confused by his action.

Sasuke shook his head petting him "Lets get sleep." The boy nodded slowly as he laid down curling against him his tail laying across the boy wagging lightly.

Sasuke shivered a bit. "Naruto... If I said I wanted to... mate.. with you.. what would you do?"

"I'm far to young I'm just a kit." The boy rested his head on the boy's chest. He was right though although in his human form he looked the same age as the boy.

Sasuke shivered "I see..."

"... Why?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head "No reason"

The boy pouted slightly as he looked to the boy.

Sasuke yawned

The boy leaned up kissing his chin.

Sasuke blushed "Kissing is a sing of mating Naruto"

"... Oh, but you do it to me all the time..."

Sasuke looked at him with a look that would normally explain everything, not realizing the fx was dense

The fox tilted his head his floppy ears flopping to the side.

Sasuke sighed "Just sleep Naruto..."

The fox slowly nodded as he laid down under the covers closing his eyes slowly. "... Thank you for taking such good care of me Master..."

Sasuke blushed shaking his head "Its fine... Just sleep"

The boy nodded cuddling close to him he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

------Next Day------

* * *

Sasuke snored softly laying above Naruto smiled nuzzling him. The boy slept silently still moving a little bit feeling him move against him. 

Sasuke panted a bit feeling the other rub his hardened member, he winced a bit looking around lustfully. The fox smiled slightly as he held his pillow close to him drooling. Sasuke blushed then slowly leaned down kissing him softly on the lips.

"... That tickles..." The boy spoke still in a dreamy state.

Sasuke shivered kissing down the boys neck. The fox shivered wiggleing around beneath him. Sasuke panted bitting his lip. "Naruto.. I need you."

The boy slowly nodded as he wagged his tail.

Sasuke shivered "I need you.. to mate with me."

The boy's eyes slowly opened as he changed back into a tiny little kitsune.

Sasuke whimpered looking him over "G-god hates me..."

The fox smiled brightly as he leaned up licking the boy's nose.

Sasuke shivered walking out of the room with a hard erections, and a slight limp

The fox followed the boy scared something was wrong with him.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom running a COLD shower. The fox ran away after hearing the water start to go.

Ssuke undressed, his hardened member dripping with precum as he got in the shower.

The fox jumped up on the coch looking outside the window. He hadn't been let out side since sasuke had brought him home.

Sasuke shivered grabbing his member

The fox started to whine now feeling lonly that Sasuke wasn't paying any atention to him. Sasuke shivered glaring at his member willing it to go down. The fox jumped off the couch walking to the door starting to scratch at the door wanting out. Sasuke sighed relaxing a bit when his swollen member went limp again, he got out drying himself. "Your not going out without a collar."

The fox glared pouting. 'I want out damn it!'

Sasuke walked to the broken collar "No can do"

The fox whimpered slightly as he walked to him standing on his back feet.

Sasuke sighed then got up "I'll get dressed and carry you to get a new collar alright? Just stop with the cute looks"

The fox smiled triumphantly.

Sasuke walked to his room getting dressed. The fox got on his bed chasing his tail. Sasuke shook his head picking Naruto up holding him close. The fox let out a soft purr cuddling against his chest. Sasuke smiled faintly walking out of the house. The little fox looked around crawling up onto the boy's shoulder sitting quietly his paws on his head. Sasuke smiled softly walking to the pet store.

The little fox got off his shoulder as soon as they entered the pet store he moved off Sasuke's shoulders onto a nearby self looking at all the chew toys.

Sasuke chuckled "After we get the collar we'll get some more toys ok?

The fox's ears perked up as he smiled brightly. Sasuke smiled walking down the isle with collars "Ok.. lets find one"

The little fox followed the boy now looking at the collars. He sat up on his back feet when he saw one that was black with spikes.

Sasuke chuckled "I figured.. lets get a leash to match."

The fox nodded as he ran off to look in the toy box for new toys. Sasuke grabbed a matching collar then walked to Naruto.

The little fox looked up. Sasuke smiled faintly "Choose some toys then we'll buy you a tag."

The fox dug threw the toy box of skeaky toys then put the toys into piles of what he wanted and didn't want.

Sasuke laughed a bit "I'll get a basket" he walked to the front of the store getting a basket

The fox smiled as he started to attack one of the sqeakyest ones that sounded like a girl screaming,

Sasuke rolled his eyes putting the toys in the basket picking him up putting the collar and leash in there "Now we get tags"

The fox blinked. 'Tags?' Sasuke smiled.

The fox jumped up on his shoulders again looking around. Sasuke walked to a lady sighing "Can I have this in tag form?" he held out a picture of the uchiha symble

The woman nodded. "Just give me an hour just come back then."

Sasuke nodded slowly then walked to the cashier to pay for the things

The little fox got off digging a toy out to play with.

Sasuke chuckled setting theitems down letting the woman ring them up

The fox pulled out his new collar waiting for Sasuke to put it on.

Sasuke chuckled "let her ring it up."

The fox nodded slowly dropping it on the floor. Sasuke sighed picking it up. The boy smiled kindly wagging his tail.Sasuke smiled then blinked when the lady caught his attention "that comes to 180 dollars "

The fox put his paws on the counter wall watching curiously.

Sasuke shivered eyes wide then sighed paying the woman "Spoild brat." The fox smiled slyly. Sasuke took the bags "Lets go kitsune."

"The tags will be done in an hour don't be late." The girl spoke as the kitsune waited by the door.

Sasuke nodded slowly "Hai"

The fox waited for him to put the leash and collar on for him although he hated it greatly. Sasuke put the collar and leash on then smiled. The fox growled slightly hateing how it felt. Sasuke sighed. The fox waited a little bit before he stopped squirming around with the collar finally getting use to it. Sasuke smiled petting him there.

* * *

140 if you want to see Sasuke give Naru human a human collar

160 if you want a cute little short story of Naru waiting for his master to come home

180 If you want Sasuke to try to give the fox a bath with lots of bubbles.

200 If you want Sasuke to try to give human Naru a bath with a few bubbles.

Stats om this story 128 reviews, over 4183 reads, 27 favs, and 79 alerts.

I just want to say ty loyal fans for reading and watchign us oh and I plan on making a naru fox one with a Gaara. I'm doing that with a fan of this story so if you want to do a fic with me just IM on yahoo under kaginuspet and I'll talk to ya if I don't answer add me.

n.n ok baby Naru out.


	5. Bath Time!

Update!

* * *

The fox looked at the boy coldly from where he had perched himself up on the window sill above the bathtub. The fox was covered in mud and that girl's blood and now it was finally time for him to take a bath.

Sasuke glared up at the fox, who was out of reach, sighing sasuke rubbed his eyes "Get down here you brat! You smell hrrible and if your going to stay here you NEED a bath."

The fox stuck his tongue out now as he tried to push the window open with his butt. Sasuke glared jumping up grabbing the fox's paw pulling him down. The fox slipped landing in the bubbles below quickly swimming to the edge of the tub trying to leap out. Sasuke grabbed him pulling him close covered in water. "Oh no you don't!" The fox started to whimper loudly trying to pull from the boy.

Sasuke held him close nuzzling the foxes fur "Calm down baka."

The fox growled at him and tried to hit him playfully not enough to hurt him. Sasuke smirked a bit washing the fur. The fox grumbled nipping at the bubbles.

Sasuke shook his head "See not that bad right?" he said rinsing the fur out.

The fox whimpered feeling the water poured over him. Sasuke sighed "Not that bad see?"

The fox smirked as he wagged his tail quickly splashing the boy in the face. Sasuke glared splashing him back. The fox cried as he tried to swim away.

Sasuke sighed getting up "All clean" ge drained the tub wrapping Naruto in a towel.

The fox cuddled into the towel feeling the warmth. Sasuke smiled faintly walking out "Now try to keep clean or its naother bath"

The fox froze hearing him. 'I wouldn't do anything like that again.'

Sasuke laid him on the couch. The little fox curled into a ball his fur fluffing up into a puff ball. Sasuke blinked then burst out laughing.

The fox looked up letting out a weak cry as he moved off the couch crawling under the couch away from him.

Sasuke stopped laughing slowly then knelt down "Your very cute little one." The fox looked back to the dark hair boy glareing. Sasuke blinked.

He turned away from the boy and out of his reach. Sasuke sighed "Fine fine be like that." he got up walking away.

The litle kitsune watched the boy's feet now. The litle kitsune watched the boy's feet now. Sasuke sighed and began making stew

The fox smelled the air his tail wagging smelling the stew. Sasuke yawned a bit. The fox crawled out from under the sofa still a brownish fluff ball.

Sasuke looked at him "Want me to fix your fur?"

The fox nodded slowly. Sasuke nodded. "Come here then." The little boy followed the dark hair boy.

Sasuke sat down picking the fox up brushing his fur. The fox smiled purring. Sasuke chuckled "You like being brushed?" The kitsune nodded rolling on his belly.

Sasuke blinked then smiled scratching his tummy. The fox wagged his tail quickly smiling as he closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled then blushed looking lower down at the foxs stomch 'I'm turning into a pervert' he looked away hurridly blushing.

The fox openned his eyes as he lookd up to his master his head tilted to the side.

Sasuke shook his head then went back to brushing him

The fox calmed at the brushing. Sasuke smiled softly at the fox. The fox looked up licking his hand.

Sasuke blinked at him "Hmm?" The fox smiled sitting up slowly..

Sasuke blinked petting him "You got pretty fur when its clean" The fox nodded again as he sat up on his lap wagging his tail. Sasuke blinked a bit smiling. The kitsune ran off now seeing the sun go down. Sasuke sighed then went back to cooking.

The fox came out in his orange boxers now as he moved close to Sasuke hanging off of him wanting a bite of the stew.

Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling faintly holding the spoon out for him to taste after blowing on it softly to cool it down

The fox bit down smiling his tail wagging as he took the spoon from the dark haired boy's hands. Sasuke smirked watching him.

The boy sat on the floor licking the spoon.

Sasuke chuckled "Is it good?"

The boy nodded smiling brightly up to his master.

Sasuke smiled "thats good"

* * *

I hope your happy with the little fluffy update. 


	6. Heat

The little fox's attitude had changed greatly during the past few days he cried loudly wanting the atenttion from Sasuke. He was also leaving his scent around the house a little more only when Sasuke wasn't looking he would hide away then come out feeling proud of himself for leaving his 'scent.'

Sasuke glared twitching a bit "I'm getting sick of this! Naruto stop with that.. that damn smell! Do it again and I'll hide your clothes!"

The little fox sat curling his tail around his body as he started to cry louder unable to control himself. Sasuke growled then sighed walking to him petting him. The boy murred at his touch moving close against sasuke's leg rubbing against him. Sasuke sighed a bit "What the hell is wrong with you..."

The fox couldn't say anything at that moment. The fox let out another loud cry as he nuzzled against Sasuke's leg putting his front legs up on his leg.

Sasuke sighed petting him still "Stop crying already." He whimpered badly as he moved closer to his leg looking like he was trying to jump.

Sasuke jumped back a bit "the hell?"

The fox cried louder before running off hiding in the closet making a nest out of the clothing on the floor. Sasuke shivered a bit watching the fox. The fox buried himself under a black shirt. Sasuke walked to him "Naruto?"

The fox peaked up at the boy letting out a loud cry. Sasuke shivered "Can you even talk?" The boy buried his head under the blanket. Sasuke frowned picking him up. The fox looked up to him then to the window seeing the sun start to fall.

Sasuke blinked setting him on the couch. The fox leaped down running back into the bedroom to change into his boxer's when he transformed into human. Sasuke leaned back sighing. The blonde stepped out looking at the dark hair boy with a pitful look.

Sasuke blinked "Whats wrong?"

"... They keep calling me... I think I'm broken..." The little fox boy wrapped his tail around his waist as he ran toward the window putting his hands on the window.

Sasuke walked to him "what?"

"... The other foxes... The girls are calling me they want me to go to them..."

Sasuke shivered then looked away "I'm not stopping you..." He walked to his room.

The little boy let out another cry as he ran to sasuke burying his face in his back leting out a low cry.

Sasuke blinked tensing a bit.

"... You smell really good master..." The boy spoke up.

Sasuke shivered blsuhing more "I.. I do?"

The boy nodded lightly as he rubbed against him letting out a low murr.

Sasuke shivered looking at him "you.. might be sick "

"Why do you say that?" The boy looked to him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke shivered "Yur acting strange..."

"... So do you hate me now master...?"

Sasuke shook his head. The boy nodded and murred louder nuzzling his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shivered watching him "NARUTO!?"

The boy jumped stepping back his head low. "... Sorry Master..."

Sasuke shivered" Whats wrong??!"

"... I don't know... I just want to hug you all over..." The boy's ears lowered as he wrapped his tail around his body.

Sasuke shivered then nodded"fine."

The boy stepped forward nuzzling him once more this time rubbing against him. Sasuke blushed petting him. The young fox nipped playfully at his neck. Sasuke moaned softly panting. The fox bit down sinking his fangs in causing the dark hair boy to bleed.

Sasuke shivered pushing him awa "Ah shit!"

The fox looked to the boy his fangs still out and dripping with blood. Sasuke ran to the bathroom. The little fox followed waiting on the otherside of the door. "... Master... Did I do something wrong...?"

Sasuke growled "You bit me!"

The boy flinched at the words his head lowered along with his ears. "... Master... I'm sorry..." Sasuke shivered cleaning the wound and bandaging it.

The young fox boy went into the dark hair boy's room and into the closet laying down in the pile of clothes. Sasuke walked out sighing.

The boy poked his head out from under one of Sasuke's shirts. "... Master what's wrong with me...?"

Sasuke sighed "I dunno..."

The boy got up slowly moving toward his master seeing what he would do. Sasuke laid on the bed. The young boy moved over climbing on the bed above him. Sasuke blinked at him tiredly. The boy shivered looking at him sadly as he leaned down nuzzling his neck with his fangs.

Sasuke sighed Don't bite me

"... But I can't help it... I need too...

" He whimpered sadly.

Sasuke shivered "What?"

"... Master... I think I'm broken..." Sasuke shook his head.

"... Then why is it swelled up like that!" He whimpered looking down to his waist.

Sasuke blinked eye wide "What swelled?"

The boy couldn't continue he moved away from his master moving into the closet locking him self in thinking he was in worse shape then he thought by the way his master looked at him. Sasuke cursed going to the closet "Answer me."

"... I don't know I think it's broken!" The boy yelled threw the door.

Sasuke growled "let me see!"

"... I'll be fine in a few hours when I change back..." He whimpered out. Sasuke growled.

Naruto whimpered sadly. "... I'm scared that I would hurt you..." Sasuke sighed.

"... Can you have that guy look at me in my fox form to see what's wrong with me...?"

Sasuke nodded "Hai" The boy gave a faint nod curling in a ball next to the door. Sasuke sighed walkig to bed. The little fox laid quietly in the closet whimpering from time to time until morning when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The little fox was pulling on the leash the dark hair boy had put him on. The fox was growing more excited being outside and smelling the scent of other foxes were calling him. He had no idea why he was so wild about the females now, but the scent in the air just drove him crazy. 

Sasuke sighed pulling at the leash "Lets go stop screwing around" He said angerly leading him to Kakashi's office.

The little fox whimpered and followed the boy his head low.

Sasuke sighed knocking on the door.

The older man opened the door rubbing his eye."... Sasuke what do you want this early in the morning."

Sasuke held up naruto "Whats wrong with him?"

The fox wiggiled in Sasuke's hands whimpering again as Kakashi laughed. "You've never had a pet before have you?"

Sasuke glared "Stop laughing and tell me damnit!"

"You might want to keep him inside and away from other females."

Sasuke raised a brow "Why?"

"He's in heat."

Sasuke blinked holding him close "w-what?"

"... He's going to want to play with other animals... and be on top..."

Sasuke glared "Shut up "he walked off.

"Sasuke unless you value you value your leg you better buy him a doll."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "Shut up!"

The little fox's ears went down. 'So something is wrong with me..."

Sasuke walked home with Naruto frowning.

The fox nuzzled the boy's arm murring.

Sasuke sighed nuzzling the fox's soft fur.

He smiled birghter then as he bit playfully on his arm.

Sasuke blinked then smiled walknig inside setting him down.

The fox turned back jumping up on his leg.

Sasuke growled "Hump my legs.. I'll nueter you."

The little fox looked at him sadly whimpering.

Sasuke sighed.

The little fox ran off into his bedroom and onto his bed.

Sasuke sighed rubbing his eyes walking to the couch.

Panting sounds could be heard from the bedroom now.

Sasuke raised a brow walking to the bedroom.

Naruto had a pillow under his body moving ontop of it quickly.

Sasuke blushed a beat red walking out.

The little fox whimpered sadly his eyes closed, before to long he walked out feeling a little better. He took a seat in fron t of the door laying down.

Sasuke shivered staring at the floor.

The fox slept silently content with what he just did not knowing it was a bad thing to do.

Sasuke shivered "Where's the pillow? I need to wash it.."

The fox starting to move his feet as if running in his sleep Sasuke glared.

* * *

The fox woke up a few hours later walking around rubbing against Sasuke's leg. 

Sasuke was asleep on the couch.

The fox jumped up on the couch jumping up on the back of the couch he put his butt into the air wagging his tail around before jumping down on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke gasped for air glaring.

The fox smiled slyly as he leaned forward licking his nose.

Sasuke sighed "Baka"

The fox opened his mouth showing that he was ready for his dinner.

Sasuke rolled his eyes getting up holding the fox close.

The fox nuzzled his arm biting playfully.

Sasuke set him on the counter and began cooking.

The fox watched him intently wagging his tail.

Sasuke yawned softly rubbing his eyes.

The fox started chasing his tail trying to make his master laugh.

Sasuke blinked at him then sighed "Do you.. want to breed?"

The fox stopped chasing his tail as he looked to his master confused.

Sasuke sighed "And get over the heat... would you.. like to go out and breed?"

The fox looked down not really sure about it his ears lowered as he stepped forward licking his hand.

Sasuke shivered a bit "yes?... or no?"

The fox shook his head slowly as he moved away from Sasuke going to the room to transform.

Sasuke sighed rubbing his eyes.

Naruto came out wearing Sasuke's boxers. "Master why do you want to breed me?"

Sasuke shook his head "I don't..."

"... Then why did you bring it up?"

sasuke sighed "never mind"

"... Sasuke... Am I broken...?"

Sasuke shook his head "No"

"... What I did earlier... was that a no no..?"

Sasuke nodded slowly "Hai"

"... I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let me use your leg... and welll your scent was all over the pillow..."

Sasuke blushed "You wanted me?"

"... Rather then the ones that keep calling me..., but you won't let me have your leg..."

Sasuke sighed "Why not just have me?

"... I doubt you'd let me if you wouldn't let me have your leg... You said you'd nueter me..."

Sasuke turned around grabbing him kissing him softly.

The fox let out a low murr sound.

Sasuke pulled back kissing his neck.

The fox nuzzled against his body licking his cheek.

Sasuke shivered panting slowly turning off the oven "Want me.. to fix this problem?"

The boy nodded putting his hands over his boxers. "... So its ok to feel this way... Toward you...?"

Sasuke shivered "I dunno... but I dun care either"

The boy nodded lightly as he licked his master's cheek.

Sasuke shivered pullnig him to the bed room.

The fox boy followed him wagging his tail.

Sasuke placed him on the bed smirking.

The boy looked up to Sasuke his tail between his legs.

SAsuke kissed down hic chest and stomach pulling the boxers down.

The fox boy squirmed slightly feeling his hands against his flesh.

Sasuke blushed a bit "If you want me to stop... at any time.. I will."

Naruto shook his head. "... Don't stop... what do you want me to do...?"

Sasuke took off the boxers completely "Trust me.. and let me lead" he lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders. The boy's ears went back as he scooted closer to his master.

* * *

Oh my Naruto is so trusting of Sasuke to fix the little problem xD 


	7. Aftermath

The young blonde opened his eyes his blue orbs shimering as he blushed as well. He moved his fangs away from his flesh then he crawled out from under the dark haired boy's body quickly making his way to the closet his tail between his legs his ears low as he moved into the closet closing the door.

Sasuke blinked holding his neck watching him "W-where are you going?"

The boy didn't say a single word as he laid down on his little nest he made for him self whimpering. Sasuke sighed softly laying down.

"... You hurt my butt Master!" The boy finally spoke up behind the door.

Sasuke blushed a beat red "W-what?!

"It hurts a lot now!" He growled.

Sasuke got up walking to the closet "thats how two men have sex baka!"

"Men if you you recal I'm not human!"

Sasuke growled "You should have said STOP!!!" he walked out of the room slamming the door

The fox shivered slightly. "... I needed it though..."

Sasuke walked to the bathroom starting the shower glaring. The closet door opened slowly as he peaked out. Sasuke locked the bathroom door then walked to the shower getting in still glaring.

The blonde's ears flickered at the sound of someone's knocking on the door. He slid on his boxers walking toward the door he looked to the man with the silver hair and the slanted headband. "Master is in the shower right now want me to go get him?" The boy didn't really think anything of his apparence his tail wagging his brown little ears perked up.

Sasuke grumbled scrubbing his hair mumbling soft curses.

The blonde scurried off to find his master knocking hard on the door. "Master the mean guy is here!"

Sasuke froze then curse loudly jumping out of the shower getting a towl on and running out.

The boy looked up watching his master franticlly look for clothes.

Sasuke sighed running to thge door his boxers on.

The little fox followed him like a lost pet Kakashi just smirked watching. "I wanted to see how your pet problem was going."

Sasuke glared a bit "Your an ass."

"Did you get him a stuff toy or something?" The little fox sat on the couch peaking over at the man. "I used a pillow."

Sasuke sighed. "Stop.. go.. go play with your pillow."

"... You want me to do the same thing you did to me?" The boy's head lowered seeing the dark hair boy glare at him coldly. "... ok I'm going to go play with my pillow..." He slinked off now his tail between his legs.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "that all?"

"Who's that Sasuke?" The man asked curiously smirking.

Sasuke glared walking out shutting the door "None of your bussiness"

"You know your not allowed to have people staying here your rent will go up for it."

Sasuke shruged. "he's not moved in with me.. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me if you don't tell me I'll start charging you for him and your pet."

Sasuke growled "Fine!... He IS my pet"

The blonde was peaking threw the window now his ears back as he watched the two. "Hmmm so that's it ok so did you take care of his little heat problem or do you want me to take care of it? I can always fix him so he doesn't act like this of corse once fixed he'll get lazy and lay around all the time."

Sasuke glared "No I took care of it"

The man smirked. "I bet the pillow wasn't the only thing that helped."

Sasuke blushed a bit then glared "Must you be an ass?"

"... You know I think that's a sin in a way to do it with him."

Sasuke glared more "Your jealous."

"I bet you didn't give him a chance."

Sasuke smirked "You wanted me.. thats why your so jealous."

"You should watch your pet very closly Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. "just go."

"I will, oh and I think if your pet's going to be living here you have to nuter him or release him back to the forest."

Sasuke glared "Don't tell me what to do.. he's going to be my partner on ninja missions and I won't have a lazy partner" he walked into his house locking the door

The boy stood by the door his ears low his tail wrapped around him. Sasuke knelt to him kissing his cheek softly. The fox wrapped his arms around him tightly licking his cheek softly. Sasuke sighed holding him.

"... Master I feel better now..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing we never thought we get this far so here's a little decision for you guys if you want Naruto pregnant then let us know in reviews. 

Your goal for the Mpreg will be 270

and we have not forgotten about Naruto in human form naked so no worries n.n

Status of story:

220 reviews ausome n.n

11216 people have read it.

10 C2's

49 favs.

123 alerts.

I think at least half of the people on alert should review it's only nice and I would be really happy if you guys did this it would also help with the story with some opinions. n.n ok foxy naru out.


	8. Bump on the Tummy

Here's your Mpreg and bathtime human Naruto!

* * *

The boy was very hesitant to move toward the tub that was filled with mr. bubbles' bubbles. "... Master you know I don't like baths... I clean myself you watch me do it all the time..." The boy whimpered out holding the side of the door a tan towel around his waist.

Sasuke sighed "Licking your balls is NOT a bath.. your lucky I only give you one once a month.. get in the water"

The boy shivered as he moved toward the water his ears low his tail wrapping around his body as he slipped the towel off sliding into the warm water sliding into the bubbles.

Sasuke smiled faintly "see? Isn't this better?"

The boy glared at him blowing air making bubbles come to the top. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"... Can you just get it over with master...?" The boy whimpered out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes washing the boy's body then blinked at his stomach "What.. whats this?"

"I think its called a stomach." The boy spoke up as he looked toward the wall waiting to be let go.

Sasuke shook his head "whats the LUMP here?"

The fox looked down tilting his head. "I don't know I figured I was getting fat from all the food you kept giving me."

Sasuke frowned a bit shifting "Lets take you.. to the vets in the morning..."

The fox looked at up to him his ears going back. "... Am I going to die master!" He was worried now when he metioned the vet he hated that horried place. The vet was his worst enemy especially with the theromater.

Sasuke shook his head "I dunno..."

The boy didn't like those words he spoke his energy level fell as he sat in the bath tub no longer putting up a fight.

Sasuke grabbed him and picked him out of the tub sighing.

Naruto reached for his towel wrapping it around his body his eyes focuse on the bump on his stomach.

Sasuke frowned walking to the room laying him on the bed.

The fox slid into his master's lap nuzzleing him lightly.

Sasuke blushe petting him softly.

"... Would master miss me if I died...?"

Sasuke nodded nuzzling his hair "Hai.. more then anything..."

The little fox's ears went down as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke held him petting his tail as he slowly fell asleep. The fox laid him down carefully before laying down beside him curling against him his tail resting over Sasuke.

Sasuke slept soundly petting his tail still. The fox murred softly.

* * *

Sasuke yawned getting dressed in clean clothes before picking the fox up walking to the front door putting the collar and leash on 

The fox yawned as he stood silently trying to wake up.

Sasuke smiled nuzzling him "Shh its ok"

The fox pulled away as far as he could go on the leash before making a gagging sound and throwing up on the floor.

Sasuke paled then sighed rubbing his eyes.

The fox whimpered sadly as he moved back to Sasuke scratching at his pant leg wanting to be carried.

Sasuke picked him up sighing "I'll clean that when we get home" he walked out of the house and donw the path

The fox curled against him purring.

Sasuke wlked into the vets office yawning.

* * *

Naruto laid in silence his tail under him so the vet wouldn't have access to a certian area with a certain tool.

The vet "hmm'ed" and "Uh huh'ed" as he poked at The foxes stomach then looked at Sasuke. "Very interesting... "

Sasuke blinked. "What!?"

The fox growled at the man as he felt vet's finger jab him.

The vet shruged. "I dunno.. he's showing signs of pregnacy but.. he's male." Sasuke glared.

The fox backed away from his owner his ears going down.

The vet cleared his throat sweat dropping "Let me take a ultasound and see?" Sasuke petted Naruto "Hurry"

The fox nipped at his hand scared Sasuke was going to hurt him.

Sasuke blinked smiling faintly at Naruto "Gomen its taking so long."

The fox whimpered laying down on the table his eyes closeing halfway.

the vet came in with the ultrasound machine and began checking Naruto's stomach.

The fox moved a bit not liking much of the proading the doctor was giving him at that time.

Sasuke blinked" Well!?"

The vet pailed "He's pregnate"

The fox looked to the man confused not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sasuke blinked a bit "H-how?.. he's a male"

The vet shruged "Miricle I guess."

The small fox got up moving over to his master.

Sasuke picked Naruto up tossing the money to the vet he walked out.

The fox nuzzled the boy lightly trying to get on his good side.

Sasuke nuzzzled Naruto sighing "What are we gonna do?..."

The fox just looked at him sadly not saying a word unable to at this point in time. Sasuke walked back home and set Naruto on the couch. The fox wagged his tail trying to act as cute as he could. Sasuke sat down frowning.

The fox's smile faded when he saw Sasuke's face. _'... Master isn't happy with me..._'

Sasuke shivered rubbing his eyes "They'll take you from me.. I.. can't let that happen"

The fox lowered his head moving over to the boy rubbing against his leg trying to comfort him.

Sasuke frowned hugging him sniffling.

The fox curled against him licking his cheek as he whimpered.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

The boy walked out of the room in his boxers looking up to the man sadly. "... Is that bad that I'm like this master...?" 

Sasuke shook his head "No... I've always wanted kids"

"... Master?"

Sasuke ansered him.

"... How did I get pregnant, and how am I supposed to have a baby...?"

Sasuke sighed rubbing his eyes "I dunno..."

The young boy moved to the dark hair boy licking his cheek softly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto blushing.

The fox's ears went back as he countinued to lick his cheek nuzzling him.

Sasuke blushed nuzzling him.

"... I'm sorry master..." The boy spoke sadly.

Sasuke shook his head "Nothing to.. apologies for.."

"... But I got pregnant... That's a bad thing I saw you, you looked like you were going to cry..."

Sasuke sighed "Cause I might lose you."

Naruto tilted his had to the side. "... Why would you lose me master I wouldn't leave you..."

Sasuke kissed him softly smiling "Thank you."

The boy nodded smiling brightly as he cuddled against his master.

Sasuke smiled licking Naruto's chest.

The young boy shivered.

sasuke smirked.

"... Are you going to hurt my butt again Master?"

Sasuke chuckled shaking his head "Not unless you want me to?"

"... I'll do whatever master wants." The young fox licked his nose.

sasuke shifted "Do you want me to do it to you though?"

"It makes you happy doesn't it?" The boy tilted his head to the side his ears flopping to the left.

Sasuke smiled "Hai.. but you happy makes me more happy."

He wagged his tail happily. "Your the best master I've ever had."

Sasuke blushed "You had masters.. before me?"

* * *

A/N: Naruto's past is starting to be revealed will it be rainbow and sunshine? Probably not xD so thank you again for the reviews! We feel so loved! 

reveiws: 271

reads: 14786

C2s: 10

favs: 63

Alerts: 146 O.O that's a lot of people who like this tell me what you think please if I'm not feeling the love then I might not update for two weeks.


	9. Pink Dress from Hell

The little boy nodded smiling brightly. "But your the best you don't make me so anything I don't want to except baths..." He shivered. "But if I didn't take bathes then you wouldn't love me right?" The fox boy tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke blinked then burst out laughing "I'd still love you.. but you need a bath once in a while"

"... I know..." The boy lowered his head. "I'm glad your nice master."

Sasuke blinked a bit then smiled petting him

The boy let out a gentle purr.

Sasuke smiled faintly

The boy curled his tail around both of them.

Sasuke smiled nuzzling him

"... I promise to be good..."

Sasuke nodded smiling "Good"

He nodded. "I don't want you to punish me like the other master."

Sasuke blinked at him "what other masters?"

"The ones I had before you."

Sasuke raised a brow

The young boy looked down. "... Do you not want me now?"

Sasuke blinked "No its not like that"

"Your a lot nicer then they ever were master."

Sasuke blushed "I am?

"Yeah the last master had me in a cage and he wouldn't let me have any clothes... Sometimes he'd blind fold me and make me do things."

Sasuke froze a bit "What.. kind of things"

"Kind of like what we did... then he'd make me have my mouth open."

Sasuke frowned hugging him

The fox blinked tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong master..?"

Sasuke shivered "I... I'm sorry... you had to go.. through it"

"Its ok though cause you rescued me..."

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Few months later

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he watched Hinta playing with the fox. 

The fox let out a low whimper as hinta pulled on his front paws making him dance a little in a pink dress she had made by hand for Sasuke's new pet.

Sasuke looked the girl over raisng a brow "Cute.. outfit.." He sighed

She nodded and stopped pulling on the fox that was streached his stomach huge and swollen now. "So was the fox born with both or something Sasuke?" Hinta spoke softly rubbing the fox's belly.

Sasuke raised a brow what?

"Well he kinda looks pregnant, but he's a boy."

Sasuke looked away"Oh yea... well.. yea I dunno.."

"Can I have one of the babies when they're born Sasuke-chan?" She smiled happily the fox's eyes widdened at her words.

Sasuke bit his lip shifting "Let me think about it for a while" He mumbled a bit holding out his arms "Can I see him?"

The young girl nodded and handed the young fox over to Sasuke carefully. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to it you do trust me don't you Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke sighed "Its not that Hinata.. I just.. want to see if its ok with him.. their his kits.."

She blinked tilting her head. "You talk to the fox Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke shruged. "I guess you could say that..."

"Oh." The girl leaned forward petting the fox's belly softly. "If your that lonly Sasuke-chan I'll come visit you more or you can come to my home."

Sasuke shook his head "Nah I like it like this.. jsut me and him.."

She gave a faint nod as she petted the dox softly once more before standing up. "I left some cookies for the fox on your table their dog biscuits, but I think it's the same."

Sasuke nodded petting Naruto softly "Hai..."

"Bye Sasuke-chan I'll buy some more of the biscuits if he likes them." She waved her hand before leaving heading out the door closing it behind her.

Sasuke nodded petting naruto still "So you trust her enough to let her have one?"

The fox lowered his head slightly as he tried to cuddle more to the boy.

Sasuke nuzzled him "If you agree thats one baby we won't have to fight to keep... Hinata's a good person"

The fox slowly nodded resting his head on Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke smiled soflty.

The young fox closed his eyes resting quietly his tail wagging back and forth.

Sasuke smiled then blinked "Your awfully happy.. whats up?"

The fox nuzzled his thigh some rolling onto his back the pink dress still on him.

Sasuke smiled rubbing his tummy "The pink suits you.. its cute"

The fox nipped at his hand playfully.

Sasuke chuckled tickling him.

The fox murred softly his back leg thumping ligghtly.

Sasuke chuckled kissing his forehead.

The young fox closed his eyes as he purred softly falling asleep.

Sasuke chuckled closing his eyes. "yea sleep sounds good."

The fox sleptly silently until nightfall when he tried to pull the dress off not wanting to rip it.

Sasuke yawned helping him take the dress off.

The fox pulled out and ran to the bedroom to change.

Sasuke laid back yawning then sighed standing

The fox came back out wearing his boxers his tail wagging slightly his pink belly pokeing out slightly.

Sasuke walked him to petting the tummy.

The fox murred slightly. "... So I can't keep the kit or kits master?"

Sasuke nodded "Hai if you want... but.. we need to try and find a way of keeping you in this form"

"Why?" The young boy blinked his ears perking back up.

Sasuke blushed. "Because I want to show off how handsom you are"

The young fox blushed more. "... But I thought I was a secret.."

Sasuke shook his head "I don't want to keep you a secert anymore."

The boy's ears lowered. "... But if they see me like this... Then they'll want to experiment on me..."

Sasuke shook his head"I won't let them."

The young fox leaned in close to the dark hair boy wrapping his arms around his neck as he murred licking at the mark he gave Sasuke.

* * *

An: I hope you guys loved the update n.n; I was wondering where you guy's want us to go with this I'm not sure if Naru should lose the kits or just have one that's human and doesn't change, or if you have anything else you want to happen leave it in a review. n.n;

-------- Foxy Naru out


End file.
